Caramel Macchiato
by iamrotting
Summary: It was just a cup of coffee... (mAU one-shot) ELSANNA


**Fluff one-shot (even though I have no idea how to fluff. I can't fluff.)**

* * *

><p>The door bell rang as Elsa opened the glass door to the coffee shop. There was a fair amount of people in the coffee shop, but not enough so that it was extremely crowded and all the tables were taken.<p>

Fortunately, Elsa found a seat near the window, putting down her bag on the floor after sitting down.

She looked out the glass wall to the streets and her university that was directly in her sight.

She sighed, propping her arm below her chin.

University was busy. It has always been.

She had no time for partying with her friends and she was never that girl that could actually party, anyway. For god sake, she was 23! The least she could do was find a date or something. That is, if there was a girl that she was interested in and was being interested.

Busy. She was way too busy to be dating.

In fact, all she had in that busy mind of hers right now were drawings, buildings, blue prints, everything that wasn't about socializing.

With another exasperated, tired sigh, she took out her glasses and laptop that was showing a 3D model of what seemed like an ice castle.

Her presentation was going to be due in a few hours. She always wondered why she had this incredible idea of going into night classes instead of morning or afternoon classes. Elsa was already tired.

With her fingers busily tapping on the keyboard, gliding against the mouse pad, she didn't notice a cough coming from her right. There was the cough again and still, she didn't look up, for she was just so deeply invested and concentrated in her work.

"Excuse me!"

Her fingers finally stopped to the shout and she barely managed her scream. With a pounding heart, she looked up to see a girl with copper hair in braids, freckled face and with gorgeous teal eyes.

"Y-Yes?" She cleared her throat. "Yes?" Better.

The copper hair stared at her for a few seconds before coming into the realization that Elsa was waiting for her to speak. "Oh, um... your order, Miss?"

Elsa looked down to the girl's chest, finding a name tag. Anna. Her name's Anna.

"Um... a caramel macchiato would be great." She continued to stare at her name tag before picking her eyes up to really get a good look on the girl. Suddenly, she could feel herself blushing and getting hot all over.

Gosh, the way the girl stuck her tongue out as she wrote down Elsa's order on a notepad was just amazingly cute. Her mouth was going dry and she was just gulping loudly now.

The girl smiled, putting her notepad in her pocket. "Is that all, Miss?"

Silence.

Staring. Elsa was just staring.

The girl blinked. "M-Miss?" And the longer the silence between them continued, the girl suddenly realized how gorgeous Elsa was. Her heart was skipping and she had no idea what was the cause of it. How dense.

"Gor...geous..." the girl whispered unintentionally. Shit.

Elsa heard it. She heard everything and her blush was becoming noticeable.

Anna realized that she just said that out loud, having the same reaction as Elsa and started taking a step back, hopefully trying to shy away her embarrassment. "I-Is that... all, M-Miss?" she stuttered clumsily.

"Y-Yes..." Elsa said, but Anna was already heading back to the barista, scratching her head and almost tripping on her feet on her way to the counter before she could even listen to Elsa's answer.

"Anna..." Elsa mouthed her name many times, before letting her lips turn up to a wide grin.

Anna. Anna. Anna. What a beautiful name.

Elsa continued to work, barely able to concentrate on what she was supposed to be doing until Anna came back to her table again with a bagel with bacon and egg.

Finding food on her table, she frowned and looked up.

"I... didn't order—"

"I-I know!" Anna shouted, her fingers fiddling with the hem of her uniform. Her blush was noticeable. The way she was looking anywhere instead of Elsa was even making it even more noticeable. "I know," she repeated, her tone solid and smooth.

Elsa's insides were doing flips. Anna was just too cute for her.

"T-Then..."

"It's an apology!" she shouted, enough to let all her co workers and customers to hear.

"For...?"

"Whispering 'gorgeous' right in front of you! You're gorgeous!" She blinked. "I-I mean, you're not. Wait, no, shoot, you are! I'm not! Wait that wasn't supposed to—"

Elsa was chuckling now, letting her palm cover up her mouth in respect as she continued to laugh.

"You're laughing..." Anna pouted, letting her eyes linger around Elsa now.

"Oh my, I'm sorry. It's just..." Elsa continued to laugh. "You're just too cute—"

Shit. Again!

"Oh no..." Elsa was really covering her mouth now, looking at Anna in embarrassment and in fear that Anna would just go away. But instead, Anna just blinked, confused, staring at the girl in silence for god knows how long, until a huge rush of crimson came across her face, that she had to let her hands cover her face.

"I-I'm so sorry," Elsa said. "Did I scare you? Are you crying?"

Anna shook her head, her braids swaying left to right. With a deep breath she took her hands away from her face, folding them across her abdomen.

"T-Thanks!" It wasn't her intention to shout. How embarrassing, seriously.

Elsa only let out a smile and nodded. "So... this bagel..."

"Oh, it's ah... it's my treat..." she was mumbling now. Gosh, how shy could Anna get in front of Elsa?

"Really?" Elsa began, surprised that a stranger who she just barely talked to would actually get her food for free.

Anna was proud, slightly puffing up her chest in pride. "Mhm. But don't say anything because I'm not really supposed to do that. It's against the rules." She whispered that last part, coming up to Elsa's ear.

She pulled away. "I-I think your drink is done. I should get it," she said, waving at the blonde. Elsa was waving back at her unintentionally.

It only took a few minutes until Anna came back. And with Elsa's eyes concentrating on Anna's back instead for the whole time, she didn't have the time to even finish up her presentation. Maybe she just didn't give a shit about it anymore.

Elsa didn't even realize Anna coming up to her as she watched her hips sway left to right as if Anna was doing that on purpose, hypnotizing her—more like HIPnotizing her.

Anna was just staring at her too, wondering how she'd look like without those glasses on. But god, Elsa was still looking as pretty as ever even with her glasses on.

"Hey... n-nice glasses..." Anna said and only managed to spill two spoonfuls of macchiato on Elsa's shirt.

Both of them broke eye contact and were now concentrating on the ruined shirt.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry!" Anna shouted, grabbing a handful of tissues from the table, dabbing it on Elsa stomach. "I-I didn't mean to—"

"No, it's fine!" Elsa said, but it was getting more awkward now since Anna's hands were slowly crawling up to her chest. "B-But I think you should let me clean it off instead..."

Anna blinked. "Wait, what? Why—Oh." She realized.

Elsa let out an awkward smile, grabbing the tissues, making sure their fingers brush against one another. Her skin was soft and warm. Elsa's skin was cold, almost making Anna shiver from the touch.

Anna stayed silent for a while observing the girl as she cleaned herself up, noticing that Elsa was working on a project. She decided to ask about it.

"A-Are you studying?"

Elsa nodded, looking up to her. "A presentation. I major in architecture."

"Are you dating anyone?" That just came out of nowhere.

Elsa stopped cleaning herself and blushed. Anna realized that it was making her uncomfortable and decided to apologize until Elsa said, "No, I'm too busy with my studies to even think about dating anyone, really."

Anna nodded. "Oh. Um... that's... cool. I mean, that you're actually focusing on education first. It's cool. You're cool."

"It's stressful."

She laughed. "Yeah, it is, isn't it? Um... I guess... I guess I should go. I hope I'm not bothering you or anything."

"No, of course not. It's nice to have someone to talk to."

"Then... if this doesn't bother you... can I ask for your name? Only if it doesn't bother you!" she defended.

"Elsa. My name's Elsa."

Beautiful.

"My name's—"

"Anna, correct?"

The girl laughed nervously, tucking a stranded hair behind her ear. "Y-Yeah. I guess, I'll see you later if you come again?"

Elsa took a sip on her drink and nodded with a smile. "Of course, I'll definitely come again." Oh, the determination she had.

"Then... I'll see you later... Elsa."

The girls both waved and separated, each of them just smiling like a total idiot at the thought of each other. How nice.

Elsa was already gone when Anna came out, figured that she finished her drink. She was disappointed to see her going, but she was hopeful that Elsa would come back again.

With a sigh, a happy one, she went over to the table to clean up, only to see an empty mug, a piece of folded paper and a ten dollar tip.

She stuffed the tip of gratitude into her pocket with pleasure before opening up the piece of paper that was placed under the mug.

With a quick look, she was smiling so widely now, letting herself throw her arms up in the air, her heart jumping as well as her feet. She was just too excited, too happy. Anna was shouting yeses now, ignoring the numerous stares the customers were giving her.

_Call me: 1XXX-XXX-XXX_


End file.
